Digital video recorders (DVR's) and the like may be used to record presentations of media content, such as sporting events, political events, etc. However, even when the subject of an item of media content is of interest to a user, e.g., a football fan may generally be interested in a football game, some or all portions of the item of media content may not be of interest to the user. For example, a user may not be interested in seeing an entire football game between teams the user does not follow, or may not have time to watch an entire game. Unfortunately, mechanisms are lacking to allow a user to record and view only portions of items of media content of interest to the user, e.g., exciting portions of a football game or other sporting event.